


Divine Intervention

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Lila Barton, Borderline Evil Steve Rogers, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Civil War Team Iron Man, Complete, Delusional Steve Rogers, Evil Wanda Maximoff, Flamers will be used to burn Odin's beard off, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), I should probably stop tagging now, Lady Death is not amused, Loki comes back during Civil War, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Positive Portrayal of the Sokovia Accords, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Death of a Child, The Author Regrets Nothing, The ExVengers really screwed up, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trigger Warning: mentions of a school shooting, Wanda Maximoff Dies, and deserves all the hugs, and saves Tony in Siberia, but they're working to fix that, change of heart, except Steve, please do not read if that triggers you, she totally deserves it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Tony has a... thing... with Lady Death.So when Lila Barton is killed in a school shooting, he bargains to get her soul back. He didn't expect the outcome of that decision.





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me while riding the bus.... it won't be continued, but I hope what's here is enjoyable. 
> 
> This is my first CACW fic, and I am firmly Team Iron Man, because Team Cap is SCUM. Attempts to convince me otherwise will fail miserably.
> 
> Happy Reading!

The rogue Avengers were sitting in the living room King T’Challa had provided them with, watching a movie, when the TV suddenly turned itself off. “What the hell?” Sam said.

 

“Swear jar!” a voice called out. The others looked around, confused, and then stared in shock as Lila Barton appeared in front of the TV. There was one difference, however- she was see-through. “Lila?” Clint asked in shock. “What happened to you?”

 

“Jim Byron brought a gun to school last week,” Lila said. “He shot me and a lot of others. I’m dead, Dad.”

 

Clint looked horrified. Lila sighed and said, “But that’s not why I’m really here. Lady Death sent me to right a wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. Clint was speechless, tears running down his face.

 

Lila gestured towards the TV, and it turned on. She stood off to the side as a video started playing- the video of what happened in Siberia.

 

By the time the video ended, everyone save Wanda was staring at Steve in a mixture of shock and horror. “Steve…. Why would you do that?” Sam asked, sounding stunned. “His parents were murdered by the Winter Soldier, and you didn’t think that was something you should tell him?”

 

“Not to mention you and Barnes kept beating him up after you got him down,” Scott said disgustedly.

 

“Uncle Tony barely survived,” Lila commented. “All his ribs were broken, his sternum was completely caved in, and if it wasn’t for Loki finding him, he would have bled out before help arrived. Loki managed to keep Uncle Tony alive long enough to get him out, and then he called a friend of his who’s a healer. However, Rogers’s actions aren’t the only problem you people need to deal with.”

 

She gestured to the TV again, and it showed images of Wanda approaching all of them except Steve, and mind-controlling them into believing the worst of Tony. “Uncle Tony isn’t the evil one- she is,” Lila said as the others turned on Wanda. Red magic flared around her hands- until Lila walked up to her, and put a hand on her chest. The life left Wanda’s eyes, and she collapsed, leaving Lila holding a black ball of light. “This is that monster’s soul,” she said. “Only truly evil beings have black souls.” She closed her hand over the soul, and it vanished.

 

“Why didn’t she mind control Steve?” Sam asked.

 

“She didn’t need to,” Lila said. “Rogers considered Uncle Tony beneath him from the minute they met, simply because he wasn’t Howard Stark and actually had the sense to question some of Rogers’s orders. This view only became worse over time, until Rogers believed that Uncle Tony was worthless and evil. He has never considered Uncle Tony a part of the Avengers team, and made sure the rest of you didn’t either. He also didn’t stop Wanda from using her powers when she really shouldn’t have. This whole mess could have been fairly easily avoided if it wasn’t for Rogers and Maximoff. Although Rogers was really only fighting the Accords because he didn’t read them and thought for some reason that if they went through, his best friend would be killed. He never actually bothered to get caught up on the changes in laws and the mental health field, or anything to do with the 21st century at all. Mom read the Accords, and was confused at why Rogers seemed to think they were a way for ‘corrupt governments’ to turn the Avengers into attack dogs. Considering the UN isn’t a government, she was very confused by Rogers’s logic- or lack thereof. You’d all be under the purview of the UN if you had signed, and there are specific stipulations for what countries can and cannot request of Enhanced people. Mom said there are definitely some kinks to work out, but Uncle Tony is working on that. It’s gotten easier since he got Ross arrested.”

 

“But Stark was working with Ross!” Steve protested.

 

Lila rolled her eyes. “It was a ruse,” she said, in the tone of someone talking to someone very stupid. “Uncle Tony knew it was a necessary evil, and that if he got close to Ross, he could bury him so deep he’d never see the light of day again- which is what he did, by the way. Ross was arrested two weeks ago for too many crimes to count, including throwing most of you in the Raft, and thrown into Leavenworth for the rest of his life. Uncle Tony said something about ‘no possibility of parole’, but I’m not really sure what that means.”

 

“It means he’ll never be able to get out; he’ll die in prison,” Scott said.

 

“Oh good,” Lila said. “Anyways, Ross is gone, and the Accords are being amended to make them more fair for everyone. It’s not too late for any of you except Steve to sign them, you know. Mom read them, and liked what she saw for the most part. Uncle Tony said that if we don’t agree to this, where we have a chance to change things for the better, they’ll come up with something worse later. Something where we can’t change the bits we don’t like. A lot of people are signing.”

 

“Why can’t Steve sign?” Scott asked curiously.

 

“He’s committed too many serious crimes for them to overlook, though I did hear they’d be willing to let Barnes be Captain America instead, if he agrees to some conditions,” Lila replied.

 

“Conditions?” Steve asked warily.

 

“Well, he’d have to sign the Accords, of course,” Lila said. “He’d also have to stand trial for his actions as the Winter Soldier and what he did in Romania and Germany- though with that there’s a high chance he’ll get off mostly free. If he’s deemed innocent, which is highly likely, he’ll be required to go through mandatory therapy until he’s deemed fit for fieldwork. He’d also have to agree to having Loki’s friend Camellia remove the triggers from his mind. And if he doesn’t want to fight anymore, then he’ll be given other options. Unlike YOU, he’s a confirmed member of the US Army, so he can apply for benefits.”

 

“I was Army too,” Steve said, frowning.

 

“No you weren’t; you never went through all of boot camp, or officer training,” Lila said. “At most you were an agent or civilian consultant for the SSR. And even if you were Army, you’d be dishonorably discharged by now. Uncle Rhodey was really vindictive about revealing the truth, and had you actually been Army, you’d have been in even MORE trouble than you already are. The others could potentially get off with just some community service, since they were under Maximoff’s control for the most part. You weren’t, so while you’ll be given a fair trial like the others, it’s highly unlikely you’ll get off. Once Camellia and Uncle Rhodey released their findings on Maximoff’s influence and the fact you weren't doing this of your own free will, public opinion started favoring Uncle Tony. After all, he was the one who LISTENED to 117 countries and their people. You just trampled on their wishes and basically gave the whole world the middle finger. And you still claim you’re ‘doing the right thing’. Maybe in your mind you are, but no one else thinks so.”

 

Clint took a deep breath. “Lila… how can I sign?” he asked.

 

“I’m sure King T’Challa would be willing to help you; he supports the Accords, and I’m sure he can get you a copy,” Lila said. She looked at Scott, and said, “If you sign, you can probably see Cassie again someday.”

 

Scott got a determined look and said, “I want to look them over, but I’ll sign.”

 

“Same here,” Sam said, giving Steve a disappointed look.

 

Lila beamed at them. Her smile faded a bit as she looked at Clint, and she said, “Dad, Mom and Cooper are really mad at you, just so you know.”

 

“I kind of figured,” Clint said. “I should apologize. And I need to apologize to Tony and Rhodes, too.”

 

“I’m glad you realize that,” Lila said.

 

“I guess this is goodbye, then,” Clint said sadly. “I’m sorry, baby girl.”

 

“I know you are,” Lila said. “And it’s not really goodbye. Uncle Tony apparently has some sort of in with Lady Death. Something about flirting, I don’t know. But he made a deal with her when Mom told him I had died. She wanted someone to take Maximoff’s soul, and tell you guys the truth. Uncle Tony told her that he’d do anything to get my life back. She only asked that she be allowed to keep me for a week. She didn’t tell him what she was planning on using me for, but that’s probably for the best. She gave me the powers of a reaper temporarily, all the information I’d need to change your minds, and then sent my spirit here. Now that I’ve done as she asked, she’ll let me go home.”

 

“Indeed, little one,” a new voice said. A woman dressed all in black with a hood covering her face appeared, and looked at Clint. “Your daughter will be allowed back to the living this once,” she said. “If you betray my Merchant again, however, her soul is mine. Stark seems confident you won’t, but I thought you should have some incentive not to betray him again.”

 

Clint swallowed. “You have my word that I will never betray Stark again,” he said.

 

Lady Death studied him, then said, “Very well. Please inform King T’Challa that dying soon is not advisable. His father wants to give him an earful.”

 

“I’ll pass the message,” Clint said, lips quirking.

 

Lady Death nodded regally, and held out a hand to Lila. “Come, little one,” she said. “Let us return you to your body.”

 

“Okay! See you soon Dad,” Lila said, taking Lady Death’s hand. The two of them vanished, and Clint sagged in relief. Then he got up and went to the door of the wing they’d been assigned- just as there was a knock.

 

He opened the door, and found T’Challa there, looking puzzled. “I received a report from one of my technicians that you were conversing with a patch of thin air,” he said.

 

“I don’t think ghosts can be caught on camera,” Clint said as Scott and Sam came over, ignoring Steve. “Oh, and I have a message from Lady Death before I get to why I was coming to talk with you.”

 

“Oh?” T’Challa said.

 

“She said that dying anytime soon is inadvisable, because your dad wants to give you an earful,” Clint recited.

 

T’Challa blanched, then collected himself and said, “I will remember that. What did you wish to speak with me about?”

 

“I want to read the Accords,” Clint said, Sam and Scott echoing him. “Apparently Steve’s been lying to us the whole time.”

 

T’Challa arched an eyebrow, but said, “I can certainly help you with that. Do I want to know why Maximoff is dead?”

 

“Lady Death was angry with her,” Clint said. “Given what I know of her, I’d say either throw the corpse in the jungle for the animals or burn it.”

 

“I believe cremation is better; less chance of the animals getting indigestion,” T’Challa said. “I will have someone remove the corpse, and bring you each a copy of the Accords.”

 

“Thank you, your Highness,” Clint said. T’Challa nodded, and left.

 

 **_Meanwhile, in Tony’s lab:_ ** Tony felt a familiar presence in the air, and looked up from his latest project to see Lady Death standing there with a very much alive Lila Barton, who promptly threw herself at Tony. He automatically caught her and hugged her as Lady Death said, “The little one has completed the task I set for her. Maximoff is dead, Barton, Lang, and Wilson have agreed to read and sign the Accords, and Rogers has been informed of his error, though I doubt he will ever truly understand the magnitude of what he has done.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony said roughly. “You gave Lila reaper powers?”

 

“Yes; as someone they knew, she was the best one to convince her father and Rogers’s other followers of their mistake,” Lady Death said. “I believe returning the little one to her mother might be wise.”

 

“Right,” Tony said. He bowed to Lady Death, and Lila did the same. She nodded and vanished. Tony held out a hand to Lila, who took it, and allowed him to lead her out.

 

They went up to the communal living room, and found Cooper reading to Nate, while Laura stared blankly at a tablet. Loki and his healer friend from Alfheim, a Light Elf named Camellia, were sitting on another couch, chatting with Vision and Rhodey. They all looked up when Tony and Lila came out, and jaws around the room dropped. “Uncle Tony, you did tell them you were getting me back, right?” Lila asked dryly.

 

“I told them, but I’m pretty sure they didn’t believe me, judging by their faces right now,” Tony said.

 

“HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU BRING LILA BACK FROM THE DEAD!?” Rhodey shrieked, apparently having hit his ‘weird shit’ quota.

 

“I made a deal with Lady Death,” Tony said. Loki and Camellia choked.

 

“Do I want to know what you sacrificed to get Lila’s soul back?” Loki asked warily.

 

“Lady Death asked to keep Lila for a week, and said that at the end of the week, she’d give Lila back,” Tony said. “I agreed to it, and she brought Lila to my lab a few minutes ago.”

 

“Why did she want to keep Lila for a week?” Cooper asked, curious.

 

“The ritual to temporarily give a human spirit reaper powers takes a day to complete and five days to take effect,” Lila said. “I was able to do what she wanted on the seventh day.”

 

“Do we want to know what she wanted?” Rhodey asked warily.

 

“Wanda Maximoff’s soul to play with,” Lila said. “And by ‘play with’ she probably meant ‘torture for eternity’. That wasn’t the only thing I did in Wakanda, though.”

 

“You got the ExVengers to sign?” Cooper asked.

 

“Scott, Dad, and Sam agreed; once I showed them proof of Rogers’s lies, informed them that Maximoff had pretty much mind-controlled them into hating Uncle Tony and following Rogers, and ripped Maximoff’s soul out, they agreed to it. Rogers is a lost cause, and he’s not actually going to be offered the chance anymore, due to how many crimes he’s committed and how bad they were,” Lila said. She squeaked a bit as Laura practically grabbed her in a hug, holding on tightly as she started crying. Lila hugged back, burying her face in her mother’s shoulder, and Cooper joined in, bringing Nate over. Tony started to move away, only for Laura to snag his wrist and drag him into the hug as well.

 

It took Laura a while to calm down, but finally she let go, and looked at Tony. “Thank you Tony,” she said. “Thank you so much.”

 

Tony looked slightly embarrassed, and said, “You’re welcome, Laura.”

 

Laura smiled and hugged him.

 

There was a lot to be done and talked about, but for right now, they would all enjoy the moment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In answer to the inevitable questions about Loki- this is an AU where he came back towards the end of the Civil War to tell the Avengers about Thanos. Instead he finds Tony bleeding out in Siberia. The character Camellia is from Alfheim- I have this headcanon that the Light Elves like Loki because he's so good at magic. Camellia is a healer, which is why Loki called her in- Tony was so badly injured that he needed magical help. Having a solid vibranium shield jammed into your chest is not conducive to survival, after all.
> 
> Sorry, but no Extremis!Tony this time.


End file.
